


Black & Gold

by Lumora_the_White



Series: The Family Business [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-08
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-29 15:09:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3900826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumora_the_White/pseuds/Lumora_the_White
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The following is a one-shot cannon compliant within 'The Family Business' universe. Season 5 Ep04 - The End - Christine Elliott (OFC) and Dean Winchester are sent five years forward to 2014 by Zachariah. They face the Croatoan virus outbreak and the consequences of leaving Sam behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black & Gold

The following is a one-shot cannon compliant within 'The Family Business' universe. Christine Elliott (OFC) lost her parents to demons. She grew up as a ward of Bobby Singer. Only two years younger than Dean, the two form a bond that has lasted them through life's many up and downs. As they often tell each other, 'to hell and back, whatever the cost.'

Black & Gold

The End (Season 5 Ep. 04)

"Dean?" Christine yawned, it had been a long night. Between driving 16 hours straight, to Dean taking a phone call from Sam in the middle of the night, she was exhausted. As she became more awake, she realized the mattress below her was just springs. The room looked completely trashed. "What the-?"

Dean stood at the window. "Yeah," He turned back to face her, "What the hell, is right." She stretched and joined him at the window. The entire main street and beyond looked like it had seen hell-fire itself, or at least a few dozen natural disasters. Buildings crumbled, cars sat over turned in the middle of the street and graffiti sprawled across the concrete landscape.

Christine grabbed her leather jacket from the kitchen chair and shrugged it on as she followed Dean out the door. They made their way down main street, picking their way around debris varying from small table lamps to whole entire cars just left abandoned and turned down an alley. A little girl sat playing in the middle of the concrete, a large teddy bear sat to her right.

"Little girl?" Dean asked, taking a few steps closer to her.

"Dean," Christine said, not liking the look of the little girl. Something wasn't right. She scanned the area, trying to make sense of the graffiti.

"You know, the whole not talking thing is kinda creepy, right?" Dean asked crouching down by the little girl. Blood oozed from her open lips. Suddenly the girl lashed out with a shard of glass in her hand, catching Dean in the stomach. He knocked her out with a single punch.

"Dean," Christine said again, this time with a little more panic in her voice.

"What?' He said, turning around to face her. She pointed to the words 'CROATOAN' sprawled across the side of a brick building in red spray paint. "Oh, crap." He muttered, reaching for Christine's elbow. A group of people walked by the alleyway, they were most likely infected with the virus just like the little girl he just clocked.

"Run!" Christine exclaimed, turning tail and heading down the alley. The people gave hot pursuit, chasing them down the main street towards a chain link fence. Christine reached the gate, "Locked!" She exclaimed. Suddenly half a dozen jeeps and army trucks appeared on the other side of the fence. Without warning they opened fire. As the air became thick with bullets, Dean smiled for a moment as Christine hit the deck; just like he taught her all those years ago when they were kids. She rolled towards him, landing on her feet still crouched down behind a piece of debris. "This way!" she shouted, making a run for the side of the fence down into another alley way. He followed her and they huddled together until the firing ceased and the jeeps and trucks retreated.

As night fell, they crawled out of their hiding place and crawled through a piece of fence Dean managed to jimmy apart with his knife. "Hey, get a load of this." Dean said, pointing to a sign on the fence.

CROATOAN

VIRUS HOT ZONE

NO ENTRY

BY ORDER OF ACTING REGIONAL COMMAND

AUGUST 1, 2014

KANSAS CITY

"Damn." Christine murmured, looking into Dean's eyes. He looked completely spooked.

"August 1st, 2014." Dean read aloud. 20-14? How the hell had they woken up five years into the future?

"C'mon, let's see if we can make it to Bobby's." Christine decided, walking away from the fence. They didn't have to go very far to find a car that conveniently had a full tank of gas and was a piece of cake to hot wire.

Once they were on the highway, Christine tried the radio. Nothing. "Well, that's never a good sign." Dean scoffed, tossing her a lopsided grin. She looked incredibly tense.

"Croatoan pandemic reaches Australia." Zachariah said, suddenly appearing sitting in the backseat. He was reading from a newspaper. Both hunters jumped.

"I thought I smelled your stink on this Back to the Future crap." Dean snapped back.

"'President Palin defends bombing of Houston.' Certainly a buyer's market in real estate. Let's see what's happening in sports. Oh, that's right—no more sports. Congress revoked the right to group assembly. What's left of Congress, that is. Hardly a quorum, if you ask me." Zachariah continues, unfazed by the dirty looks he's receiving from the angry hunters.

"How did you find us?" Dean asked, sharing a look with Christine.

"Afraid we had to tap some unorthodox resources of late—human informants. We've been making inspirational visits to the fringier Christian groups. They've been given your image, Dean, told to keep an eye out." Zachariah explained calmly, as if he were talking to an insolent child.

"The Bible freak outside the motel—he, what, dropped a dime on us?" Christine asked, drawing Zachariah's gaze away from Dean.

Zachariah scoffed, "Onward, Christian soldiers." He smiled cruelly.

"Okay, well, good, great. You have had your jollies. Now send us back, you son of a bitch." Dean ordered. He'd had enough of the angels meddling with his life.

Zachariah waved him off, "Oh, you'll get back—all in good time. We want you to marinate a bit."

"Marinate?" Christine asked, she didn't like the sound of that.

"Three days, especially for you Dean. Three days to see where this course of action takes you." Zachariah explained impatiently.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Dean asked, his anger rising.

"It means that your choices have consequences. This is what happens to the world if you continue to say "no" to Michael. Have a little look-see." With that, Zachariah vanished.

Dean slapped the steering wheel in frustration. Christine couldn't believe they had three days to endure in this war zone. What did Zachariah mean, this was especially for Dean? Where was Sam?

They arrived at Bobby's the next morning. They drove in shifts, one slept while the other kept moving towards the salvage. Christine didn't sleep in moving vehicles, but she forced herself to at least relax and close her eyes. She knew she'd need to be alert as possible for whatever was coming for them next.

Christine peered in the dusty window, signaling to Dean she saw zero movement. Dean opened the the door slowly, "Bobby? Bobby, I'm coming in!" He warned, and stepped inside.

The place was pretty thoroughly trashed. From the countless spiderwebs and dust, He could tell no one had been around for sometime.

"Oh, no." Christine said softly, her voice breaking a little. Dean came around the corner from the kitchen to see Bobby's wheelchair on its side. He bent down to set it upright. Dried blood and subsequent bullet holes through the back of the seat caused Christine to gasp in horror.

"Where is everybody?" Dean asks to no one in particular.

Christine shook her head, "Where are you, Bobby?" she whispered, standing up and wiping away the few tears that escaped down her cheeks.

Dean continued through the house, coming to a stop in front of the fireplace. He had put his Dad's journal in the secret compartment for safe keeping just a few months ago. He took a chance, and pulled open the secret hiding spot. Bingo. John's journal is dusty, but still there. If he knew Bobby at all, there had to be a sign as to where to go next. The man was great at leaving bread crumbs.

"Yahtzee!" Dean exclaimed with a wry grin, showing Christine a picture at the back of the book.

Bobby sat in his wheel chair next to Castiel and three strange men. They're posing next the main entrance sign of a camp.

"Camp Chitaqua." Christine read aloud. She looked up at him like she was going to be sick.

"Camp Chitaqua, here we come." Dean quipped, shutting the journal, placing it back in the compartment and all but dragged Christine from the house.

The drive to Camp Chitaqua was just as quiet as the drive to Bobby's. Christine couldn't believe that they were actually in the year 2014. What would she look like? Was she still even alive? Was she still even with Dean? She knew she didn't agree with the brother's most recent separation, obviously the angels didn't either. Questions consumed her that she almost missed the sigh of unease that escaped Dean when they were just a few minutes away from the camp. His mind seemed like it was elsewhere too.

"You okay, Chris?" Dean asked when they had exited the car. Christine had bent down to check the laces on her boots.

She shook her head, "Nope. Are you?" Christine asked back. She let him hold her against him for a moment. She studied his face. He looked tired, but on high alert. He was just as freaked out as she was. Good thing they were used to being in horrifying situations like this.

"Nope." Dean answered with a shrug. Then he kissed her long and deep. "Let's find out who's still kickin' in 20-14." He quipped with his signature grin. At least they still had their sense of humor.

The pair creeped up on the gate, finding the same sign they saw in the photo guarding the entrance. A small patrol passed the gate; Christine flattened herself against Dean's side as they crouched down out of sight. They waited a few moments, then hopped the fence. Croatoans must not be super smart, the fence didn't have any barbed wire on top or electricity running through it.

"Oh baby, no." Dean moaned quietly, throwing his hands up on top of his head. Christine followed his gaze and saw the Impala. Baby looked completely trashed and rusted as hell. "Oh no, baby. What did they do to you?" He crouched down over the driver's seat. Movement drew his attention back to the outside of the car but he reacted too late. A man in a green jacket clocked him over the head. Everything went black.

"Dean!" Christine shouted, rounded the front of the car, gun drawn. She couldn't believe the sight before her. Dean lay crumpled over the steering wheel while, another Dean, wearing a green military jacket stood over him, hands raised in the air. He turned towards her. This Dean was noticeably colder, his eyes seemed to burn blue instead of green. For a moment he looked like he had seen a ghost.. She fought the urge to look behind her. Realization hit her like a punch in the gut. He was looking at her that she was a ghost. His expression bordered on panic. It was only for a moment, then the cool mask was back in place.

He smiled cruelly at her, shaking his head a little. "Damn. You always looked sexy as hell all dolled up for a hunt." He threw her a wink and bent down and started lifting the 2009 version of himself off the seat. "Little help?" He asked.

"Dean?" She asked, gun still raised, taking a few steps toward him. "How in the hell?"

He laughed bitterly, "I should be asking you the same thing, little girl." He advanced on her, taking the chance that she probably wouldn't shoot him and grabbed her gun. "I'll hold on to this until you've come to terms with the situation."

Christine groaned in frustration, but relented for the sake of the Dean she came with. She helped 2014!Dean carry Dean to what she presumed to be 2014!Dean's cabin. 2014!Dean cuffed Dean to a ladder in the corner of the cabin, and motioned for her to take a seat at the roughly hewn table.

"Coffee?" He offered, turning to the stove.

"Got something stronger?" She asked with groan. She rubbed absently at her arm. She had felt a stinging pain earlier that morning, but dismissed it as flying debris during the fire fight. To her surprise, her hand came away bloody.

"That's my girl." He said, the hint of a smile in his voice. He brought two glasses and a bottle to the table.

"You okay?" He asked, eyeing her arm and bloody fingers warily. If she got bit, I'm gonna lose it…He thought.

"Oh yeah," She said dismissively, "We woke up in a hot zone," His eyes widened just slightly, she could tell he was listing off symptoms in his mind. "Don't worry, Winchester. I wasn't bitten by a Croat. We got caught in a regional 5-O firefight. I think it was just a bullet."

He scoffed, "Just a bullet." He sighed, pouring her a drink, "You always were tough as nails." He looked a little wistful as he held his glass out to her. She nodded and clinked her glass with his, proceeding to down the contents.

"Jagermeister?" She ground out around the herbal burn in her throat.

"Guess I got soft in my old age." He winked at her, his lips twisting into a cold smile. He stood up to gather some supplies to patch up her arm. He settled back on the bench seat, straddling it, facing her injured arm. "Gotta slip off that kickass jacket for me, sweetheart." He murmured with a smirk, his voice dripping with innuendo.

Christine felt a blush creep up her cheeks and shook her head. "How do you do that?" She asked.

"Do what?" he asked around the needle between his teeth.

"Make patching me up into some kind of foreplay." She hissed as he cleaned the wound with some alcohol.

"Oh that," 2014!Dean smirked. "Guess I just can't help myself." He shrugged, giving her four neat stitches. "Just a graze. Should be good as new in a few days." He clicked his tongue, standing up to put away the supplies. He went over to Dean Dean and did the whole holy water, salt, silver test. She knew telling 2014!Dean that Dean wasn't a shifter or demon wouldn't have done any good. She took the supplies from him and did the test for him on herself. He grunted in satisfaction, and moved to put the stuff away.

"Dean," Christine said, watching him steal glances at her from across the room. A picture of her and Dean from their mini vacation in the Smoky Mountains last fall, sat by the stove. She had a sinking feeling in her stomach. "Am I dead?"

2014!Dean looked up sharply at her. "I had almost forgotten how obscenely observant you always were." He said softly, coming to sit next to her again. He nodded, "Yeah. Lost you two years ago."

No wonder he looked at her like she was a ghost. She was a ghost to him. "Can you tell me how?" She asked.

"What the hell?" Dean said groggily, breaking the moment.

"Oh good, you're awake." 2014!Dean watched as the 2009 version of himself came awake. He immediately scanned the room for Christine. As soon as his eyes found her, he relaxed just enough for 2014!Dean to notice. "I was just about to tell the love of our life how she died."

"What?" Dean exclaimed. "Christine's dead?" He looked really pale.

2014!Dean stood up and pointed a gun at Dean's chest. "First, things first. Why don't you tell me why I shouldn't just gank you right here and now." He demanded.

"You'd only be hurting yourself." Dean said, throwing up his hands.

"Very funny," 2014!Dean scoffed, cocking the pistol, "How about the pretty blonde first, hmmm?"

"Look man, we're not shape shifters or demons or anything, okay?" Dean said. Christine stood up, moving to shield Dean from 2014!Dean's gun.

"Yeah, I know. Did the drill while you were out. Her too." 2014!Dean said with a dismissive sigh, "We trained her well, huh?" He teased with a laugh. "But you know what was really funny? Was that you had every hidden lock pick, box cutter, and switchblade that I carry. Now, you want to explain that? Oh, and the, uh, resemblance, while you're at it?"

Dean swallowed hard, "Zachariah." He said squeezing his eyes shut.

2014!Dean scoffed, "Come again."

"We're from the tail end of 2009. Zach plucked us from our bed and threw us five years into the future." Christine explained, placing a hand on 2014!Dean's bicep. She felt him shiver as he took a step back, causing her arm to fall to her side.

He moved closer to Dean. "Where is he? I want to talk to him."

"I don't know." Dean answered. God dammit, they were seriously fucked. If this was really the 2014 version of himself and he had lost Christine to boot. They were done for.

"Oh, you don't know." 2014!Dean barked a laugh, picking up his gun again.

"No! We don't know. Look, we just want to get back to our friggin' year, okay?" Christine exclaimed.

"Fine, if you're me, and you're Christine," He said her name like it pained him, "from 2009. Tell me something only I would know." 2014!Dean said crossing his arms over his chest.

Dean thought for a moment. "Rhonda Hurley. We were, uh, nineteen. She made us try on her panties. They were pink. And satiny. And you know what? We kind of liked it." He gave a cheeky grin.

2014!Dean thought for a moment. Then he rolled his eyes upward, "Touché," He said, with a nod. "How 'bout you, babe?"

She must have relented and let him call her babe when the world fell apart. "Uh," She cleared her throat, "RnB music makes me extremely frisky. We went to the bar dancing the last night we were together before I got my affairs in order and hit the road with you and Sam. I never looked back." She had taken a few steps in his direction, placing a hand on his cheek.

"You were," He cleared his throat, "are incredible." He took a step towards her. Christine let him pull her to him. She could see the longing in his eyes. He bent his head and pressed his lips to hers.

"What the…?" Dean protested. "Hey, get your paws off her, man! That's my, well our….aww hell. This is so messed up." He dropped his head in his hands.

Christine didn't react at first. It was strange. This Dean smelled stronger of alcohol, and not the comforting scent of whiskey, he smelled of moonshine. He also smelled like cigar smoke, this was new. Dean only smoked on the rare occasion. Must be the apocalypse, bringing out all his vices. 2014!Dean swept his tongue against her lips, seeking entrance. She opened her lips just a crack and he swept swiftly inside like a man starved. He made a noise in the back of this throat, quickly backing her up against the rough cabin wall.

"Oh for pete's sake!" Dean exclaimed again. "I'm right here!"

2014!Dean broke the kiss and whispered in her ear, "I've missed you so much. I'm so sorry, Chris." He sounded so empty, so broken.

"Now will you tell me what happened?" Christine murmured pushing at his chest a little. He seemed to snap out of the dream world he momentarily lapsed into.

His eyes widened a little as reality set in again. This Christine wasn't his. Not like the one who'd fought along side him and who he'd missed all these years. "I'm sorry." He straightened away from her, walking around the table to sit down on the far bench. Christine took a seat opposite him, taking a swig from her glass.

"When the virus first hit, we were out on a patrol for supplies." 2014!Dean began, "You had a squad to lead of your own. Our numbers were definitely bigger then, so I needed to divide the men up a little." He sighed, "Out in a hot zone, we were ambushed by some Croats. These ones didn't bite as much as they shot back. You put yourself in harms way to save one of your men that was injured by falling debris. Instead of getting yourself out, you chose to shield him with your own body as a Croat emptied his clip into your back." His eyes closed at the memory. A single tear flowed down his cheek.

"You let her go off by herself!" 2014!Dean exclaimed, still trying to wriggle free of the hand cuffs. 2014!Dean had stripped him off all his tools and weapons.

"Have you met Christine Elliott? You don't let her do anything." 2014!Dean stood up, putting together a go bag of weapons and meager supplies.

"Damn straight." Christine murmured with a smirk. At least that part hadn't changed. Got herself killed, huh. She probably wouldn't have lasted long anyway. Not with Dean like this.

"So, what, Zach zapped you up here to see how bad it gets?" 2014!Dean asked, setting his bag on the table.

"I guess. Croatoan virus? That's their endgame?" Dean inquired, watching Christine glance between the two of them. It seemed she was having trouble keeping them straight.

2014!Dean nodded. "It's efficient, it's incurable, and it's scary as hell. Turns people into monsters. Started hitting the major cities about two years ago. World really went in the crapper after that." He spoke like a man who'd seen too much war. If everything he was saying was even half true, Christine wasn't sure if she could take anymore.

Christine asked, "What about Sam?" Trying to change the subject.

2014!Dean stopped zipping up his bag. "Heavyweight showdown in Detroit. From what I understand, Sam didn't make it."

"You weren't with him?" Dean demanded.

"No. No, me and Sam, we haven't talked in—hell, five years." 2014!Dean said with a sad smile, pursing his lips.

"We never tried to find him?" Christine asked, standing up. She glanced at Dean. He looked like he was going to explode with anger.

"We had other people to worry about." 2014!Dean said by way of explanation.

"Where you going?" Dean asked.

"I got to run an errand." 2014!Dean said. "Wanna come with, babe?" He propositioned, a signature smirk tugging at his lips.

"Whoa. You're just gonna leave me here?" Dean exclaimed in protest.

"Yes. I got a camp full of twitchy trauma survivors out there with an apocalypse hanging over their head. The last thing they need to see is a version of The Parent Trap. So, yeah, you stay locked down." 2014!Dean explained, his anger rising.

"What about her?" Dean asked, hoping to at least get Christine to stay on lock down too.

"The only people who know she's dead are Castiel and Chuck. They will handle this fine, trust me. The rest of the men and women here don't even know who she is." 2014!Dean said dismissively.

"Okay. All right. Fine. But you don't have to cuff me, man. Oh, come on. You don't trust yourself?" Dean tried with a groan of frustration.

2014!Dean shook his head. "No. Absolutely not." He turned to Christine, tossing her the leather jacket that she wore in to camp and her Colt 1911 he confiscated from her. "You in?" He asked.

"Hell yeah." Christine said with a smile, stowing her gun and shrugging on her jacket, struggling a little bit because of the bandage.

2014!Dean came up behind her, "Here, let me." He murmured, helping her slip on the sleeve. She could have sworn he leaned in and took a quick whiff of her hair. He hummed in approval.

Christine knelt down next to Dean. "I'm gonna do a little re-con. I'll report back ASAP." She leaned in and kissed him. Then she followed 2014!Dean out the door.

"Son of a bitch!" Dean swore under his breath. This was going to be a long night.

"I've got something to show you." 2014!Dean murmured into her ear as he placed his hand protectively on the small of her back. He pressed a kiss to her ear. "This way," He pulled her off the path and through a copse of trees. Off the beaten path there stood a small gray garage. It looked a little more taken care of than some of the buildings she had seen so far on their walk through the camp. 2014 Dean bent down and unlocked the door, sliding it up and dragging her inside. He slid the garage door back down and pulled a light string dangling in front of him. A single uncovered bulb illuminated the small, stale space. A classic car (She could tell by the shape) sat in the middle of the concrete floor, a dingy blue cover hiding its paint and glass from the elements. Suddenly she knew what car this was. 2014!Dean pulled the cover off, revealing the car to her gaze. She covered her mouth to stifle her scream of delight, jumping a little in place.

Her pride and joy, Roxanne, aka "Roxy" the 1972 Dodge Challenger she'd restore to mint condition while she was still in high school, greeted her with all her glory. "But what about Baby?" She asked, whirling around to find 2014!Dean standing very close to her.

"What about her?" 2014!Dean said, slowly advancing on her, pinning her against the front fender.

"She's all rotted to hell in the front yard!" Christine shouted before she could stop herself.

"Shhh!" He placed a calloused hand over her mouth, "No one knows this is here. Let's keep it that way, eh?" He murmured, removing his hand. He opened the driver's door, "After you." He motioned for her to slide inside. She did as he instructed and he rounded the car and got in the passenger side.

Inside was even more beautiful than the outside. He obviously snuck away and spent time in this car. "Please tell me you don't bring your women here…" She groaned, squeezing her eyes shut.

"Never," He breathed, He was having trouble staying away from her. He had people to protect, a mission to accomplish. They were going after the colt tonight. Still here he was, showing how his devotion to her hadn't changed. Maybe even if 2009 Dean still didn't say yes to Michael, Christine would stay alive. He wouldn't have to do this shit faced mission alone.

"Dean, I'm sure if I was alive, Baby would still be in great condition. I mean, we could have found a place for her too…" Christine began to babble, looking anywhere but his face.

2014!Dean slid across the bench seat and pulled her into his lap. "You always did babble when you were nervous. You nervous, baby?" He asked, pressing a kiss to her throat.

Was she nervous? Aw hell yeah. This was still Dean, but how would 2009 Dean take her having a make out session with the 2014 version of himself? It wasn't cheating was it? "I'm a little worried what this might do to the 2009 version of yourself." She murmured as his mouth worked its way up to her jaw.

"This? Hmmm." He hummed deeply, "I'm still Dean Winchester, babe. I'm just five years more mature, five years more experienced." His voice did that whole velvety dark chocolate thing that made her insides quake. His teeth tugged at her earlobe.

"Dean," She panted. "What about the mission tonight?" She asked trying to think of a way out of this. It wasn't like she didn't want this, he was still Dean. She was just a little frazzled by the whole time warp thing.

He glanced at his watch, "Still have an hour until we load up." He brushed his lips over hers. "Please, baby…" He moaned, his hips bucking up a little, letting her feel his arousal. "it's been so long…"

Either way she looked at it, she had regrets. Either she said no, and then when they were back in 2009 she'd regret not comforting Dean in 2014 when he needed her. Or she relented and she went back to 2009 with the guilt of having slept with 2014!Dean while Dean sat cuffed to a ladder. He seemed so hungry, so starved for her. As messed up as it was, it was still hot as hell. "Fuck," She swore, pulling his mouth to hers.

2014!Dean couldn't believe his luck. This just had to be a dream. A cruel capricious dream. He just knew he was going to wake up with his cock in his hand, slumped against the seat with the mix tape she made in memory of him playing in the background. He moaned into Christine's kiss as she pulled him to her, her resolve fading. He smiled at her eagerness. They didn't have much time, but he wasn't going to rush this either. He'd make her come, watch her writhe and breathe his name over and over. It was so satisfying that no other man had ever made her feel this way. She was still as fucking gorgeous as the first time he saw her all sprawled out, deliciously naked before him on that faded gray comforter.

Christine marveled at how solid he had stayed. His muscles were just as hard, if not harder than they were in her time. He was just like a fine wine, better with age. She wondered if she looked any different. Did she finally dye her hair red like she always wanted to, or did he finally convince her blondes really did have more fun?

2014!Dean looked down at the woman in his arms, she was biting her lip like she was holding back a string of questions. "Spit it out darlin'." He drawled, kissing her collarbone.

Christine blushed a little, "You've managed to remain relatively unchanged since I was with you back in 2009. A few new scars here and there, and your muscles are tighter, if that's even possible. But you're still you." She sighed, He nodded for her to continue, "How was I different? This is me, five years ago. How was I different before I died?" she asked in a whisper.

2014!Dean thought for a moment. "You thinned out a little, and I stupidly complained about it." He barked a bitter laugh, "I liked you as curvy as our hunter lifestyle would allow. That last year was hard, food was scarce and you were always taking care of everyone else." His voice broke. "You were still so fucking gorgeous. That never changed."

Christine felt tears spring into her eyes. How was she supposed to say no to this? "Thank you." She whispered, "for answering me. I wasn't sure if you would." She laughed a little.

He nodded, kissing her deeply. They didn't talk much after that. Just whispered sweet nothings and praises of pleasure. Dean made sure to strip her completely, kissing ever inch of her milky white skin. He didn't want to waste the moment. He wanted to see all of her again. He brought her to completion twice with his hands and mouth before sheathing himself inside her.

2014!Dean was just as gentle and persistent of a lover as he was in 2009. She had a feeling he was going as slow as possible to make this last as long as he could. She couldn't imagine having to carry on after losing him. He must feel so empty, especially after losing Sam too.

"Oh, Dean. You feel so good, baby." She cooed, watching his eyes close with pleasure. "You always knew how to drive me completely wild."

Christine felt herself tumbling over the edge of oblivion when suddenly 2014!Dean whispered hotly in her ear, "I love you." just before he roared his completion. She couldn't stop the tears that overflowed down her cheeks.

"Awww, baby." 2014!Dean soothed. "Damn. I haven't said that yet, have I?" Christine shook her head, trying to calm herself down. "I'm sorry." He whispered pulling out of her, quickly pulling his clothes back on. Christine managed to pull most of her clothes back on and 14 helped with the rest. He glanced at his watch. "Twenty minutes."

She nodded. Dean drew her in close to his chest. Still a snuggler. That was good. "D-dean," She said before she lost her nerve, "I love you, too."

2014!Dean's eyes widened at her declaration. "You know that 2009 me loves you, right? I'm just too stubborn and afraid to say it." He sighed, "It seems like I've always loved you." He kissed her deeply, feeling himself growing hard yet again. Damn. Once was never enough with her.

"I'm sorry," She whispered in between kisses.

"Don't be." 2014!Dean answered absently, continuing to kiss her, maybe they could squeeze in a quickie before-

"No, Dean. Wait." She stopped him for a moment. He looked at her quizzically. "I'm sorry that I left you. It was stupid and selfish to sacrifice myself like that. I'm sorry you've had to become this, this-"

"Cold blooded killer?" He finished for her with a dark chuckle. "Don't be sorry." He said suddenly sober. "I didn't tell you the name of the soldier you saved." He swallowed hard. "You saved Cas."

Christine gasped in disbelief. "What?" She squeaked. "Cas, as in Castiel?"

He nodded. "I never officially made you a Winchester, but you definitely played the part." He chuckled darkly. He almost sounded like he regretted it.

"Hey," She said gently, drawing his gaze back to her eyes, "I don't regret hitting the road with you, even knowing my fate."

"Besides Sam, you're the best thing that's every happened to me." 2014!Dean murmured, kissing her softly. "I started to push you away when Sam and I parted ways. I guess I have myself to blame for you sacrificing yourself." He glanced at his watch. "We need to go." He slid out of the car and with her help, put the cover back in place. "You ready," He asked, watching while she primped in the cracked mirror on the wall.

"I guess." She sighed, fixing a smudge of mascara on her cheek. She turned to face him, ruffling her curly hair a little, "just sexed hair is all the rage now, right?" She said with a wink. Trust Christine to make a joke about it being the apocalypse.

2014!Dean rolled his eyes, "C'mon." He urged, pulling her along with him out of the garage and back onto the main path. "Castiel might keel over when he sees you. I know Chuck is going to throw a fit. He'll think I pulled some black magic mojo or made a deal or something." His eyes twinkled mischievously. That look told her he had tried to bring her back. He always did have a way of confessing to something even if he did make a joke of it. That's probably why they stayed together for so long. No matter how dark it got, they always had the light between them. Her heart swelled a little, now that she was back, even for just a few days, 2014!Dean was experiencing that light again. Maybe it would help him convince Dean to go find Sammy before it was too late.

"All set sir," A man saluted 2014!Dean as they approached the mini convoy parked near the entrance to the camp.

"Everyone, this is Chris Elliott." 2014!Dean announced to the group. "She and I used to hunt demons and gank evil sons of bitches together. She's been helping out just south of here at Camp Ontonagon. After a successful campaign there rebuilding and training their forces, she's here to serve as second in command for me for a little while." He nodded to her, "She's the toughest hunter I know, she deserves your utmost respect."

"Yes sir!" The small group of soldiers chorused. The only two women exchanged knowing glances. She guessed these might be the women Dean sought comfort in from time to time. She was dead, who was she to judge?

"Load up!" Christine shouted with a smile to 2014!Dean. The soldiers all scattered. He nodded, inclining his head towards the lead vehicle. He climbed into the driver's seat while she settled in the passenger seat. A woman and a man climbed into the back and they roared off into the night. She caught sight of Chuck by the gate, he turned white as a sheet and cautiously returned her two finger salute.

The woman sitting behind her leaned forward and whispered angrily into her ear. "Chris? Short for Christine, no doubt." The bitch sounded angry. Hmmm.

"Excuse me?" Christine whirled around to face the woman, her eyes blown wide with amusement. The woman just stared back at her with a hostile look on her face. So she was right, "You are?" She asked.

"Jane," The woman said, her chin lifting in defiance.

"Well, Jane," Christine said cruelly, "Does Dean here," She bolding placed her hand on his thigh and stroked inward to his lap, "moan your name when he's all hot and sweaty between your thighs?" The woman just blinked at her. 2014!Dean make a choking sound. "Oh, no…" Christine clicked her tongue, "That's too bad." She turned around front again, settling back against the seat.

Jane's eyes widened in shock. She couldn't believe that Christine actually existed, much less was a kickass scary bitch of a demon hunter.

2014!Dean stole a sideways glance at Christine. She was always quite the spitfire. He didn't expect her to get so territorial. Not over him, he wasn't the right Dean. Maybe it had something to do with his declaration of love and steamy sex session earlier.

Christine took a chance and popped in the black cassette tape sitting in the console between them. The final chords of Long, Long Way From Home faded away. Then Joe Elliott's voice struck her squarely in the chest as Def Leppard's Rock of Ages poured from the crackling speakers.

"You've still got this old thing?" Christine said, trying to hide the shock in her voice. It was the mixtape she made the summer she turned sixteen.

"Always," He murmured, reaching across the seat to take her hand in his. This oddly felt right. They were on their way to get the colt. He'd secured the location two nights ago. The demons didn't know they were coming. He had Christine by he side. The only person he was missing was Sam. Christine began to sing quietly, and he sighed a little. Feeling more at peace then he had felt in he didn't know when, he enjoyed the drive out into the hot zone for once.

The mission went exceptionally smooth. 2014!Dean gave her all the details about the hiding place. The building sat in the center of a hot zone, an hour west of the camp. He sent a team around back and kept her by his side. Obviously he wasn't going to let her out of his sight ever again. They overtook the two demons guarding the colt easily. Christine continued through the rest of the building, shouting, "Clear!" with each room she cleared. 2014!Dean stuck close behind her, clearing the other side of the hallway. The second team arrived, "Took three down outside. All clear, sir, ma'am." The man who had rode with them in the jeep said with a nod to each of them.

"Alright, let's clear out!" 2014!Dean ordered, letting the soldiers move past him back out the building. They all moved with practiced ease back down the street towards their stowed vehicles. "Pretty quiet for a hot zone." 2014!Dean murmured in Christine's ear. She nodded. Something wasn't quite right.

Suddenly a pack of Croats emerged from a corner alleyway between them and the fence that kept their vehicles safe. "Hostiles, two o'clock!" Christine shouted, taking cover behind an overturned car. They all scrambled for cover, shooting down the Croats as they came down the middle of street.

Christine pressed forward, a little quicker than 2014!Dean liked. "Slow down, Elliott!" He ordered. She was always ready to put herself in harms way. Christine just waved him off, she could see a Croat sneaking up on Yeager, the solider who rode with them. Just as the Croat made contact Christine stood up and shouted, "Hey! Asshat!" She opened fire as Yeager dived out the way. She mowed down the Croat without so much as batting an eyelash.

"There's too many of 'em!" Jane shouted.

Christine nodded, catching 2014!Dean's eye. "Move! Move! Move!" She shouted to the other soldiers around her, they hopped the fence while Christine and Dean laid down cover. It was the soldier's turn to lay cover while their commanders scaled the fence. Christine flashed 2014!Dean a sexy smile and winked just before she flipped over the fence and dropped down like a cat. 2014!Dean shook his head and followed suit. They rushed to the vehicles. 2014!Dean climbed into the driver's seat and they roared off into the dawn. He looked over at her. She had dirt smudges on her face, but other than that she looked unhurt. Her brow furrowed as she inclined her head towards Yeager in the backseat. She suspected it too. Yeager was a deadman. They had about an hour to drive back to camp. Only time would tell.

The convoy returned just before eight in the morning. Dean wandered to the front of the camp after talking with Cas.

Christine looked radiant. She nodded at 2014!Dean with a sexually charged smile as he handed her a celebratory beer. 2014!Dean handed another to Yeager and they all drank. Suddenly 2014!Dean pulled out a gun and pointed at Yeager.

"Hey. Hey! Watch out!" Dean shouted, making his way down the embankment.

2014!Dean shot Yeager and no one even flinched. Christine even seemed fine with it. The others looked between the two Deans like they were seeing things.

"Damn it." 2014!Dean swore. He turned to address his soldiers, "I'm not gonna lie to you. Me and him—It's a pretty messed-up situation we got going. But believe me, when you need to know something, you will know it. Until then, we all have work to do."

The soldiers cleared out, heading to put away supplies and get ready for the next mission. "You!" 2014!Dean shouted at Dean. "You're coming with me." He pushed Dean up the embankment towards his cabin.

Christine hung back for a moment. Castiel walked up to her. "Christine?" He breathed, searching her face. "Oh, you're also from 2009. How neat." He laughed.

"Cas, are you stoned?" Christine asked, placing her hand on his shoulder.

Cas nodded, "Generally." He laughed again.

"What happened to you, Cas?" Christine asked in disbelief.

"Life." Castiel answered with a shrug. Then he hugged her and went of his way, mumbling something about supplies.

Christine sighed. At least he was still here, at least 2014!Dean wasn't completely alone. She quickly made her way back to the cabin where the two Deans went. Her head hurt already and it wasn't even noon.

"All clear?" She asked with a smile, poking her head into the cabin. She found 2014!Dean cleaning his weapons on the table. Dean sat at the table on the opposite side, helping him. "Woah." She said, coming to stand at the end of the table.

They both looked up at her, "What?" They said in unison. Dean looked at her like he was seeing the future. She did look a little crazy, covered in dirt and her hair all sexed up. She also picked up a pair of fingerless leather gloves from her car. 2014!Dean asked her to put them on after they left the garage.

"So. Trippy." She groaned, her gaze flipping between them. It was like seeing double. "Dean?" She asked, drawing both of their gazes again. "Uh, green jacket Dean," She clarified as her eyes squeezed shut for a second. That earned a smirk from both men. "You have a place I can wash up?" He rose from the table and led her to the far corner of the cabin. He pulled out a large bowl and a jug of water. He fished out a piece of soap from the drawer next to the table and mirror. He handed her a rag. "Thanks." She whispered.

He nodded, holding her gaze for a moment. Then he released her and returned to the table. She washed off the dirt and grime on her face, and hung her jacket on a chair by the fire. She only wore a black tank top underneath the jacket. She peeled away the bandage on her arm, some blood had seeped through the stitches. "Ouch," she winced, letting out a low hiss through her teeth.

Dean was at her side in a moment. "You okay?" He glanced between her injured arm and 2014!Dean still sitting at the table.

"I'm fine," Christine said through gritted teeth. "It's just a graze. I got it when we were ambushed by those Croats in Kansas City."

"And you didn't tell me?" Dean exclaimed, his brow raising almost to his hairline.

2014!Dean chuckled darkly. He'd definitely had this argument with her before over various injuries, especially when she first started hunting with them. "I fixed her up. We had to make a run for it at the end of the mission. Went over that fence pretty fast. Could've aggravated it." He offered as a possible scenario with a shrug.

"Ya think?" Dean scoffed. He tenderly cradled her arm in his hands and cleaned the wound before drying it and redressing it. "There." He said softly. "Hey, why don't you lay down for a spell? Rest up for whatever we're facing next?"

Christine looked up at him, he looked so tired. "You could join me…" She trailed off, waggling her eyebrows suggestively.

He knew she was just kidding about the sex, but laying down with her didn't sound so bad. "Up the ladder, apparently its where we slept before…" He trailed off and cleared his throat. "I'll be along in a minute." He nodded, boosting her up the rungs.

Christine found a soft pallet bed made up in the center of the loft. She collapsed down on top of it, closing her eyes. She listened to the men below her talk, resting on her stomach, watching them through the cracks in the floorboards.

2014!Dean sighed when Dean returned to the table to finish the gun he was cleaning. "You need to tell her." He urged.

"Tell her what?" Dean asked, clicking a few pieces together.

"How you feel about her." 2014!Dean said, pouring himself another drink.

"You son of a bitch…You screwed her, didn't you?" Dean demanded angrily, accepting the drink he was offered.

"Wouldn't you?" 2014!Dean said, locking eyes with himself, sitting back down.

"Touché." Dean said with a knowing smirk. He couldn't say if the tables were turned and he was 2014!Dean, he wouldn't have gotten between those lovely american thighs. He shook the image away. Christine wouldn't just do that, would she?

"She loves us, man." 2014!Dean said, "Why do you think she's been trying to figure out what is going on so bad? She wants to fix what broke down between us and Sam. She doesn't want to fix us, or make us into something we aren't. She just wants to create a world where we can just be us and don't have to feel so broken." He sighed, "Hell, she's even doing it for me. I bet she doesn't even realize she's doing it."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked, putting down the now reassembled gun.

'Yeah, do tell, cowboy.' Christine mumbled to herself, leaning forward to watch 2014!Dean's face.

2014!Dean sighed, "Making silly, borderline inappropriate jokes at just the right time." Dean scoffed at that. She definitely had a knack for diffusing tension and being just like one of guys from time to time. 2014!Dean continued, "Actually enjoying killing Croats with me. Hell, she totally flirted with me while we were running for our lives in a hail of bullets launching ourselves over a fence." Then his voice dropped a little, his tone darkening, "Letting me taste and feel her one last time." He shook his head a little, trying to keep the memory clear.

"So you did screw her!" Dean was on his feet. How could he be mad? It wasn't like Christine was cheating him. She'd had sex with him, 2014 him, but him nonetheless.

"I told you I did. Wouldn't you if you'd lost her to this madness?" 2014!Dean said steadily. "You love her, dammit, don't you?" He asked.

Dean squeezed his eyes shut, pinching the bridge of his nose. This was such a mess. "I think I've always loved her." He said gruffly, moving towards the ladder.

2014!Dean nodded. "You two get some rest. We've got a command meeting a couple hours before we move out at midnight tonight."

Dean climbed the ladder to find Christine sitting up in the bed. "I'm sorry, I-I…" She trailed off as tears fell down her cheeks.

He toed off his boots and joined her on the bed, cradling her shaking form to his chest. "I'm sorry too." Dean said. "I was wrong to let Sammy go."

"N-no. I'm sorry I slept with him, I-I j-just wanted to help him." Christine stammered, refusing to look at him.

"You have, he doesn't seem so hopeless anymore. Maybe he believes he can actually kill the devil." Dean assured her.

"You must hate me," Christine whispered, her tears drying up. She was so angry with herself.

"No, I don't hate you, Christine." Dean murmured, pulling her into his lap. "Look at me," He asked, gently tilting her chin up to look at him. "I love you."

Christine's eyes widened in shock. "What?" She squeaked.

Dean chuckled. "I love you." He used his thumbs to wipe away the tears that clung to her cheeks. "I think I've always loved you."

"I love you, too Dean." Christine whispered. She let him lay them back against the soft mattress. He switched off the lamp beside the bed."We need to get home and find Sam." she said into the darkness.

Dean nodded. "Way ahead of you baby doll." He forced himself to relax. Just one more day, then they would find Sam and turn this awful mess around.

**Author's Note:**

> from the author's desk...
> 
> Black & Gold - Sam Sparro - The whole vibe of this song embodies what this episode does for SPN. It really re-establishes the fact that there really is no Dean without Sam, and vice versa. The 2014!Dean feels just like a shade or shadow to me. He's not fully Dean, he's broken, missing part of himself.
> 
> This is cannon compliant with my own 'verse, 'The Family Business.' Check out my WIP 'Long, Long Way From Home.' You'll find a thorough introduction to my OC Christine Elliott there.
> 
> I'm toying with an epilogue at the moment. We'll see what comes out.
> 
> Thank you for reading AND reviewing. I really enjoy the feedback. Thank you!
> 
> xoxo
> 
> Lumora The White


End file.
